Chapter 12: Monsters Galore
(The "Monster Mash" plays as Dave Cavanagh leads the dancers on stage.) * Dave Cavanagh: I was working in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight. * For my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise... * Vocals: He did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: He did the monster mash. * Vocals: The monster mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It was a graveyard smash. * Vocals: He did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It caught on in a flash. * Vocals: He did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: He did the monster mash. * From my laboratory in the castle east to the master bedroom where the vampires feast. * The ghouls all came from their humble abodes to get a jolt from my electrodes. * Vocals: They did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: They did the monster mash. * Vocals: The monster mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It was a graveyard smash. * Vocals: They did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It caught on in a flash. * Vocals: They did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: They did the monster mash. * The zombies were having fun. The party had just begun. * The guests included Wolf Man, Dracula and his son. * The scene was rocking, all were digging the sounds, Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds. * The coffin-bangers were about to arrive with their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five". * Vocals: They did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: They did the monster mash. * Vocals: The monster mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It was a graveyard smash. * Vocals: They did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It caught on in a flash. * Vocals: They did the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: They did the monster mash. * Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring, seems he was troubled by just one thing. * He opened the lid and shook his fist and said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvanian twist?" * Vocals: It's now the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It's now the monster mash. * Vocals: The monster mash. * Dave Cavanagh: And it's a graveyard smash. * Vocals: It's now the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It's caught on in a flash. * Vocals: It's now the mash. * Dave Cavanagh: It's now the monster mash. * Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band and my monster mash is the hit of the land. * For you, the living, this mash was meant too. When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you. * Vocals: Then, you can mash. * Dave Cavanagh: Then, you can monster mash. * Vocals: The monster mash. * Dave Cavanagh: And do my graveyard smash. * Vocals: Then, you can mash. * Dave Cavanagh: You'll catch on in a flash. * Vocals: Then, you can mash. * Dave Cavanagh: Then, you can monster mash. (grunts) (The song ends and as they leave, the crowd cheers.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Dance Scenes